particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthorian Armed Forces
The Luthorian Armed Forces '''form the military of the Holy Luthori Empire, tasked with the defence of the country, dependencies and overseas territory. It also promotes the wider interests of Luthori, supporting the maintenance of peace and collective security across terra. The Luthorian Armed Forces consists of the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Air Force. The Monarch heads the Defence Force, with the title Commander-in-Chief. The Monarch is the supreme authority for military matters and is the sole official who can order either declaration of war without approval from the Imperial Diet. The Luthorian Armed Forces has, as some of its primary objectives, the defence of national territory, the protection of Luthorian interests abroad, and the maintenance of global stability. Organisation As declared by the constitution, as sovereign and head of state, the monarch is the Commander-in-Chief of the Luthorian Armed Forces and the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of the Imperial Commonwealth. Although, the Chancellor exercises the executive powers of the monarch in a capacity as his personal representative to the Imperial Commonwealth and Luthori, the Chancellor, the Imperial Cabinet and the Minister of Defence make the decisions on the use of the armed forces. Nonetheless, the monarch remains the supreme authority of the military, with commissioned officers and personnel swearing allegiance to him, the crown and the imperial commonwealth. The Ministry of Defence is the principle body tasked with the affairs of the armed forces. The Ministry of Defence is responsible for crafting and enforcing defence policy. It has headed by the Minister of Defence, who is primarily charged with handling the administrative needs of the armed forces and formulating policy. During times of peace, he/she exercises the executive powers of the monarch (as he/she is the defence representative to the Imperial Diet). During peacetime, he/she must have Diet approval before making any defence related moves, especially when it comes to the executive powers bestowed onto said department during peacetime. During wartime the executive powers, once exercised by his department is returned to the monarch and the minister now acts as a military adviser to the monarch. The Armed Forces is divided into a hierarchy of numerous ranks of officers and non-commissioned personnel who have sworn allegiance to the Emperor, the crown and the imperial commonwealth. The monarch appoints the Chief of Defence as the highest ranking commissioned officer within the armed forces, under the advise of the Chancellor. As the highest ranking commissioned officer the Chief of Defence is in command of the Luthorian Armed Forces in his/her capacity as Chairman of the Joint Defence Council. Members of the Joint Defence Council includes the Chiefs of the Imperial Army, the Imperial Air-Force, the Imperial Navy and the head of Defence Intelligence Service. Structure '''Imperial Army The Imperial Army is made up of the Imperial Regulars and the Imperial Reserves and is headed by the Chief of the Imperial Army. Deployable combat formations include two (2) combined corps, with various commands established to distribute the army to its various roles. Among the combined corps are organised infantry division and regiments, each containing a battalion of artillery, armour, combat engineers and infantry. Although helicopter squadrons are maintained for specific use for the army, they are consisted apart of the army's formations.The Imperial Army is Luthori's military land component. While the Imperial Army is principally a light infantry force, it is currently being reorganised and expanded to enable it to conduct higher-intensity operations such as being able to orient towards a mechanised structure. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy, headed by the Chief of the Imperial Navy, consists of a fleet of over 35 warships, submarines and support vessels, deployed in two fleets: the Mad Dog Ocean Fleet based in HIMS Arcton and the Northern Fleet based in HIMS Everwinter. Imperial Maritime Command based in HIMS Ferncombe is the principle command structure of the Imperial Navy. The fleet is augmented by various aircraft and supply vessels. Imperial Marine Corps The Imperial Marine Corps are the amphibious troops of the Imperial Navy responsible for amphibious operations. Containing of 3 brigades, the Imperial Marines are specialised in arctic, mountain and amphibious operations. They are considered a rapid reaction force with the capability to deploying to any location across the world within 48 hours. Imperial Air-Force The Imperial Air Force is the aerial and space services branch of the Luthorian Armed Forces, headed by the Chief of the Imperial Air-Force. The IAF has around 20 combat wings each with various tasks and roles such as airborne Early Warning & Control, pure combat, transportation, reconnaissance and in some cases search and rescue (although this is usually the task of the Air Guard). The Imperial Air-Force operates a fleet of multi-role, single-role fighters, reconnaissance and patrol aircraft, tankers, transports, helicopters, unmanned aerial vehicles, and various types of training aircraft and is responsible for the administration of the army's fleet of helicopters apart of the Imperial Army Air Corps.